The Felix Mcdermott Adventures Episode 4
by Scape Fan1
Summary: 4/13 Star Blank: Georgia Moffat Summons Felix Back To Earth To Fight An Expected Invasion Of A Shocking And Deadily Species.


THE

FELIX MCDERMOTT

ADVENTURES

Star Blank

STARRING

FELIX MCDERMOTT

BECKII SMITH

AND

GEORGIA MOFFAT

"WOOOO!" screeched Beckii as The MAKKI sped off, tossing and turning. "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS!". "Yeah nor can I…" murmured Felix in sarcasm. Beckii was having a go at controlling The MAKKI, much to Felix's fear. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT…now top speed…" murmured Beckii excitedly. She pushed forward a shiny metal handle on the control panel and suddenly The MAKKI whooshed off very fast, causing Felix to crash to the ground. He struggled to get back up, the sound of Beckii's laughter straining his ears. Eventually he managed to get back up and quickly slow down the machine before it over heated. He gave Beckii a wide-eyed look, breathing hard. "What?, I thought I was doing well" replied Beckii, taking a step back from the control panel. "Yeah, yeah you were doing…fine" said Felix completely shamed. Suddenly Beckii's eyes were widened with surprise by the sound of a phone ringing. Felix suddenly switched The MAKKI onto automatic before rushing around to the other side of the control panel and lifting up a phone. "Oh my god", started Beckii. "YOU HAVE A PHONE???, I BLOODY LOVE YOU!." Felix held out his hand to Beckii to silence her as he accepted the call. "Hello?" he said.

Back in London, on the other side stood the person on the other end of the phone. She was a little coloured with long dark hair. "Felix it's Georgia" she announced. "And I'm bringing you back to Earth…" She looked up and smirked.

15 minutes later, Georgia smirked as the sound of The MAKKI coming into land delighted her. She turned around to see the big Greenhouse standing there. Suddenly the doors opened and Felix stepped out with a blank face. He slowly started to move over to Georgia, as she began to slowly walk towards him aswell with a blank face. They stood still staring at eachother until suddenly Felix smirked and grabbed Georgia, hugging her tight. Georgia let out a giggle as she enjoyed the hug. "Quite a long time since I last saw you Georgia Moffat" Felix murmured with a smirk. Suddenly Georgia's smile faded away as Beckii stepped out of The MAKKI with a bit of a jealous faecal expression. "Doesn't take a lot for you to replace me then…" murmured Georgia with a sarcastic face. Felix looked at the pair, looking at eachother in a jealous way. He sighed and rubbed his face with stress. "No, no it's alright" said Beckii. She walked over to Georgia and held out her hand. "Beckii Smith" she announced with a friendly smile. Georgia looked at her and managed an unsure smile, shaking her hand. "Georgia…" she muttered. "SO THEN" shouted Felix, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket, What's the emergency?. He smirked. "Well", started Georgia, placing her hands on her hips, "We've been alerted by strange activity from up in space". "We?" asked Felix. "Oh didn't I tell you?, I now work for UNIT, second in charge". She smirked. "OH, THAT'S BRILLIANT, JUST WHAT I LIKE TO SEE FROM MY FELLOW EX COMPANIONS!" shouted Felix with delight. "What sort of strange activity…?" he suddenly murmured with a fixed serious expression on his face.

The drive up to the UNIT headquarters took quite a while, seeing as the traffic on the London roads was quite bad. Beckii was amazed by how big the headquarters were as the army car pulled up through the gates. The minute the car stopped, Georgia hopped out and started to walk across the large carpark with Felix and Beckii following her. She stopped in the centre of the carpark and turned around to face Felix who was looking up at the tall and large building. "Satisfied of how I can really be now"? she asked. Felix looked at her with a smirk before they continued onwards towards the building.

Once inside, Felix looked around the large centre, filled with UNIT soldiers with machine guns scouting the building, filled with thousands of desks with UNIT members working at them. Felix, Beckii and Georgia stopped at the silvery lift. Georgia held her ID card to the squared slot on the side. It made a succession noise before the doors of the lift drew open. They stepped in and spread themselves out as the doors slid back shut again.

Meanwhile, outside the headquarters in the other half of the city, were two elderly couple walking along the streets. They walked through the park that they had crossed and parked themselves down on a bench. The elderly man cocked his head to his wife. "Lovely night isn't it Gail". "Yeah smashing" croaked Gail. "You know…" started the elderly man, looking up at the spread out stars in the sky. "What Will?" asked Gail. "I often dreamt about the stars when I was young" finished Will. "I used to dream that I was up there in my little spaceship, star gazing, visiting other planets and seeing other species. If they really exist". Gail smiled and linked her arm around his. Will was staring up at a shiny star glittering in the sky, but suddenly the minute he blinked, it was suddenly gone. He looked puzzled. "Gail…" he muttered. Gail looked at him. "That star…" muttered Will. Gail looked up at the sky. "Which one?" she asked. "That one there" replied Will, pointing his finger at the sky." "It was there but then suddenly it was gone". Gail gave the sky a puzzled look before suddenly her eyes widened as she spotted one star go out. "Wait…that one there just went". The pair stared up at the sky in shock as one by one the stars continued to go out.

Georgia led Felix and Beckii across another floor of work desks in large rows, once out of the lift. A UNIT suited man stood up from the top work desk and walked over to Felix. "General Khan" he announced, holding out his hand to Felix. "Oh no please don't shake…Jesus Christ" murmured Felix as he ignored his hand and continued following Georgia to her work desk. Once at it, Georgia switched on the computer and placed herself down on her desk chair, tapping away at the keyboard, logging in to her server. "So then…" murmured Felix, leaning down on the side of the desk. "What sort of strange activity have you cool guys picked up?". Georgia looked up at him with an odd look before looking back at the computer screen. "We've picked up strange signals from space as I said", but they seem to be coming from nowhere, we can't find it. Felix moved his head closer to the screen with a frown, looking at the black and white live footage of outer space, with a green light bleeping. "See" said Georgia. "Wait what's that?" said Felix. "What's what?" asked Georgia, frowning at the screen. "That there, can't you see it?" replied Felix, pointing his finger at a small dot on the screen. "A star I think…" said Georgia, looking unsure. She placed her hand on the mouse and zoomed in as far as it would go towards the little dot on the screen. Felix's eyes widened. "What the…it's gone". Georgia's eyes widened aswell. "Tell me you just saw that vanish" said Felix, adamant as he looked up at Georgia. "Y-yeah…I did" muttered Georgia stunned. "So did I…" said Beckii from behind. "But how can a star just disappear like that?" she asked. Felix rubbed his chin, "Ohh…I really dunno this time Beckii" Beckii gave him a surprised look. "Blimey mate, and I thought you knew it all" she let out a little laugh.

Suddenly the voice of a man from behind made all three of them turn to look. It was General Khan. "Any news on the signal Doctor Moffat?". "No such luck" replied Georgia, clicking on the mouse, zooming in all over the screen as more and more stars vanished.

Up in space a strange round ball looking thing was hovering as more stars began to vanish. On board this strange round ball looking ship a funny brown looking hand was hovering over a bright red button on the control panel it was by. "Maximum power…" came a croaky monstrous voice.

Suddenly a huge bang sounded and the whole wide room started to shake, sending papers flying off the desks in all directions. Georgia quickly slammed her hands down on top of her papers to stop them from flying off while Felix, Beckii and General Khan sped to the ground with their hands over their heads. After a few more seconds the shaking suddenly stopped. Felix slowly removed his hands from his head and slowly stood up. He looked around to check if everyone was okay before racing over to the far large window on the other side of the room. He looked out of it, looking over the city and everything seemed to be okay, no explosions or anything, just the cars on the road that had crashed into one another. "What the flip was that???" asked Beckii as she approached Felix's side with her hand placed on the side of her head. Felix looked around looking clueless. "I dunno…" he muttered. It wasn't long till Georgia joined them by the window with her electronic diary in her hand. "Felix, you might wanna see this" she said, handing the electronic diary to him. Felix fixed his eyes on it with a frown. "Oh no…" he murmured. "W-What is it?" asked Beckii. Suddenly the loud voice of General Khan interrupted them. "SO WHAT SORT OF TRICK DO YOU THINK THIS IS THEN?!" he demanded. "What" said Felix. "Don't play games with me boy, I know this is all part of some childish plan", I saw all three of you sneaking about earlier". "Felix is telling the truth sir", it's nothing to do with us" said Georgia. "AND AS FOR YOU DOCTOR MOFFAT I AM ABSOLUTLY ASHAMED IN YOU!" Georgia stepped back looking shocked. "Don't go off at her, she did nothing", now get over there and call in every soldier you have, said Felix, a little agitated. "UNIT takes control of the capital of this city Mr Mcdermott, so you have no right to order us about!" said General Khan. "I never said I was" started Felix with a frown. "I AM TALKING!!!" bellowed General Khan. "AND I'M NOT LISTENING!!!!" bellowed back Felix with his face right up close to his. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME MR KHAN, BECAUSE YOU ARE STARING INTO A PRETTY DARK PIT OF TROUBLE"!, SO I'M TELLING YOU…"SIR" GET THOSE SOLIDERS IN!. General Khan stared at Felix in shock while Beckii and Georgia looked at eachother with wide eyes. Khan nodded before turning around and heading over to the top desk.

15 minutes later hundreds of army vehicles started to pour into the large car park as loads of UNIT soldiers raced across to the headquarters building one behind the other.

Back up on the second floor of desks, Felix was tapping away at the keyboard on Georgia's computer at her work desk with a frown, muttering numbers to himself. "Found anything?" asked Georgia as she took her thumb away from her mouth. Felix banged the top of the screen with his fist and suddenly a live footage window of space appeared on it. It showed loads of shiny round spaceships heading towards the Earth, hidden behind stars. Felix, Georgia, Beckii and General Khan all looked on with wide eyes as more and more stars suddenly vanished, revealing more and more shiny round spaceships. "It can't be…" muttered Beckii with wide eyes. "Those spaceships are what's causing the stars to vanish", what for?. "They're blocking out the stars how cruel…" murmured Georgia. "Oh they ain't blocking out the stars girls", started Felix. "They're smashing through them so that every single star becomes ashes and the ashes become nothing". Beckii and Georgia looked at him, puzzled. Felix turned a bit on the desk chair and looked up at them. "Basically", started Felix, "Those stars have become the rift and those ships are using them to get through". Beckii and Georgia now looked shocked. "Impossible…" said General Khan from behind them. "Yeah, believe me now do you?" said Felix sarcastically. General Khan looked guilty. Suddenly another massive bang sounded and the room shook as all three of them fell to the ground. "WHAT ARE THEY???" shouted Georgia, darting back up. "Well whatever they are…" started Felix, they're coming into orbit. Suddenly the room shook again, harder this time. General Khan speed-walked over to his top desk and flipped open his wrist pad, CALLING ALL TROOPS, MAINTAIN YOUR POSITIONS!.

Below the building all of the UNIT soldiers raced around, ducking down at their positions and loading their guns.

"What you doing?" asked Felix with wide eyes as he leaped off the desk chair and went over to General Khan. "THIS COUNTRY NEEDS PROTECTING RIGHT NOW MR MCDERMOTT!" shouted Khan. "WHAT, AND YOU'RE USING PEOPLE", REAL LIVING PEOPLE! Shouted Felix. "Those people are soldiers Mr Mcdermott", MY soldiers. Felix sighed and rubbed his face with stress. "Khan I'm telling you no one on this Earth is safe and no one on this Earth can protect what's coming. "Yeah, yeah don't you think it's about time you shut your mouth before more rubbish pours out of it" said General Khan, turning around to face his desk. Felix twisted him back around to face him with his arm, "THIS WORLD COULD COME APART THIS VERY SECOND WHEN THESE THINGS COME INTO ORBIT, NOW I'M TELLING YOU GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!!!" bellowed Felix. There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Nothing…can defeat my soldiers" said General Khan, adamant. "CALLING ALL SOLDIERS, PREPARE YOURSELFS" he said, flipping open his wrist pad again. Felix tried to lunge at him but Georgia quickly stopped him by holding him back. She gave him a calm down sort of nod as General Khan headed towards the large window, waiting anxiously for the things to arrive.

After 15 minutes of anxious waiting, the whole building suddenly started to shake, causing all of the windows to smash and the desks to crack. Felix quickly jogged over to the large window on the other side of the floor of desks and looked up with wide eyes as a giant round ball shaped spaceship soared down from the sky, followed by a dozen of smaller ones. Beckii and Georgia joined him and looked up in horror as the ships continued to pour down from the sky, soaring around.

Below the building the UNIT soldiers were ducked down by piles of metal boxes and some behind walls as the massive gate to the massive car park sprang open and in marched rows of odd looking things. The soldiers poked their heads up over the boxes and around the walls as the loud sound of the marching hit them. They couldn't make out what they were through the mist and fog but after a few short seconds it became obvious, they were aliens. They were brown and their heads were shaped like potatoes, wearing hard blue looking suits. The army of them came to a halt as they reached the entrance to the Headquarters. "OPEN FIRE!!!" Bellowed one of the soldiers as they all began to fire their guns at the aliens, but through their fear it wasn't long till they realised that nothing was firing out of their guns, they weren't working. The alien in front of the army let out a croaky cackle before they all pointed their black alien guns at the soldiers at the same time.

Back up on the second floor, General Khan was sat at his desk looking down in shock as the screams from the soldiers sounded, accompanied by the sound of the alien's guns firing. Khan, feeling he couldn't take anymore shut off the wrist pad. Everything went silent again. Khan dared to look at Felix who was sat on the chair opposite him with a sarcastic frown. "I um…um" said Khan, struggling to get the right words. "Yeah" muttered Felix. "now you know what it's like to be a person who just took away hundreds of young innocent people's lives". General Khan looked down in shame. "Georgia, Beckii", started Felix. "Let's get out of here". Georgia and Beckii turned around and headed for the lift. Felix gave Khan a shamed look before turning around and heading after them.

Felix, Beckii and Georgia, who were in the lift, were half way down when it suddenly came to a halt with a bang and a bump. "WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Beckii. Felix crossed to the shiny level buttons on the wall and slammed his finger down on the Alarm button. "Hello, Felix Mcdermott here, visitor", started Felix, "We seem to be stuck in one of the…100 lifts". Felix cocked his head to the left, rolling his eyes at Beckii and Georgia. It wasn't long till he realised that there was no reply and all that could be heard on the other end of the speaker was a fuzzing noise. "HELLO?" repeated Felix. There was still no reply. "W-what do we do now?", started Beckii, "can't you use the sonic stick?". "Those doors are solid metal, topped with steel, nothing can get through them" said Georgia looking worried. "Well it's worth a try" muttered Felix as he grabbed his sonic stick out of his coat pocket and zapped it at the heavy lift doors, nothing happened and all there was, was a failure noise. "Deadlock seal" said Felix, banging a fist on the hard metal door. "I don't believe this, we're stuck!" shouted Beckii. Felix and Georgia looked at eachother helplessly.

Meanwhile outside the headquarters building, more and more UNIT troops were running around, firing their useless guns at the army of aliens. The aliens continued to zap them all dead. "Mwuhaha, this is too easy" said the alien in front with a smirk.

Back up in the broken down lift, Felix was zapping all over the lift in a hope that the deadlock seal would break. "AH!" screeched Felix, banging his fist hard on the lift door again. "FELIX, STOP IT!" shouted Georgia. Felix turned around to face her. "PEOPLE ARE DYING OUT THERE BECAUSE OF THESE THINGS AND WE'RE STUCK IN A LIFT!" he quickly stepped over to the level buttons on the wall again and began to press all of the buttons repeatedly. Suddenly all three of them fell to the floor as the lift whooshed downwards fast, the lights flicking on and off. Beckii and Georgia screamed as Felix tried to stand up, with his hand on the pole for support. He managed to grab his sonic stick out of his pocket. He held it by his teeth as he quickly pulled the tight cover by the buttons on the wall down. He looked at the wires inside it. He let his sonic stick drop into his hand from his teeth and zapped it at the wires, holding it there. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" screeched Beckii, holding on to the pole tight. "FELIX HURRY UP!!!" screeched Georgia, who was sprawled out on the floor. Finally the wires snapped with a fizzing noise and the lift bumped as it half tipped over onto it's side, hanging there. Beckii let out a scream as she accidentally took her hands off the pole and fell to the other side of the lift. "BECKII YOU ALRIGHT???" shouted Felix. "YEAH I'M FINE, JUST ABOUT!" shouted back Beckii, who was sprawled out on the ground by the side. Felix got to his knees and crawled over the door, with one hand up on the pole. He zapped his sonic stick at it and through the crack left on the door, it collapsed. Felix let out a cough as moss poured in. He poked his head out of the doorway around the darkness. He looked up before poking his head back into the light. "We need to climb up a bit, the third floor is just a few metres up.

"I'M NOT DOING ANY CLIMBING!" shouted Beckii. "JUST DO IT!" shouted back Felix as he poked his leg out on to the nearest bit of edge and brang his body up to it. Georgia gave Beckii a convinced nod before crawling over to the doorway and climbing up after Felix. Beckii, who was now left alone, coughed before going after the pair.

Up on the second floor, General Khan was still sat at his desk with his head in his hands, feeling helpless. He got up from his chair and looked out of the large window after hearing an explosion. He looked anxious and scared as he watched people on the streets getting shot at by the odd looking aliens in hard blue suits and buildings exploding. Khan couldn't resist the temptation and flipped open his wrist pad with a guilty look. "Send in more troops".

Felix, Beckii and Georgia were still climbing up the large deep darkened walls. "Ah god, how much more is there to go?" shouted Beckii who was struggling to keep up. "JUST KEEP IT GOING BECKII, WE'RE ALMOST THERE" shouted Felix who was now starting to sweat.

Eventually they got to the top. Felix took a large step up onto the edge. He zapped his sonic stick at the lift doors and it collapsed. Georgia joined him and they began to walk through the doorway, on to the third floor. Suddenly the sound of Beckii screaming stopped them. Felix ran back and looked down to see that Beckii had slipped and was losing her grip. "I…CAN'T HOLD…ON!" screeched Beckii. "BECKII GRAB MY HAND!" shouted Felix as he got to his knees and leant over the side, reaching his hand down to her. Beckii used all of the energy she had left inside her to reach up for Felix's hand. She managed to grab it as the sound of Georgia screaming sounded. Felix quickly tugged Beckii up over the edge before twisting around on his heel to see that Georgia had vanished. "GEORGIA!!!" he shouted.

15 minutes later, Georgia suddenly awakened from an unconscious sleep. She slowly looked around through the blirness, and it didn't take long for her to realise that she wasn't where she was meant to be. She quickly shot bolt upright noticing that she was strapped to a metal bed. "Don't worry" came a croaky voice. Georgia shot her head to the left to see a potato head looking creature, wearing hard blue armour. She screamed. "HUSH!" shouted the creature. Georgia managed to stop screaming but continued to shake with fear. "Who are you and where am I?" she asked. The creature smirked. "Wait a minute…", started Georgia with a frown. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE INVADERS!". The creature held out his hand to silent her before stepping aside, clearing the view. And there in the middle of the shadowed room sat a coffin. "W-what's that doing here then?" asked Georgia with a gulp. "This…Miss Moffat", started the creature. "Is your downfall". Suddenly the coffin sprang open to reveal bubbly green liquid inside it. Georgia looked at it with a look of disgust, "WHAT IS THAT???" shouted Georgia, struggling to break free of the tight clutches on the bed. Suddenly an exact model of her sprang up from the sticky green gooey liquid in the coffin. Georgia's eyes widened. "That…is you" said the creature. He slammed his round fist down on a red button on the control panel he was by and suddenly a line of white light shone from the clone's heart into Georgia's heart. Georgia began to weaken as the clone began to grow stronger.

Felix and Beckii were racing up corridors and up flights of stairs in search for Georgia. Suddenly Felix skidded and reversed backwards, crossing into an office room. He looked out of the window and down below to see armies of the aliens continuing to march into the car park. "Oh no it can't be…they really exist…? Muttered Felix with wide eyes. "What is it?" asked Beckii, as she looked out of the window herself. She looked down below as the creatures continued to shoot at everyone in sight. "And what are they?" asked Beckii panicky. Sontarans…murmured Felix with a frown.

On board the Sontaran fleet, the leader slammed his fist down on a button at the control panel desk. "CITIZENS OF EARTH", he started. The Sontaran removed it's big spiny helmet from it's head. "I AM GENERAL 1.782K OF THE SONTARAN BATTLE FLEET.

Felix, who was listening on to the loud sound of the Sontaran leader's voice echoing around Earth, was staring at the ground also with a shocked and helpless frown.

"NOW THIS MESSAGE IS VITAL TO THE FUTURE OF YOU ALL!" continued the Sontaran leader. "THE TIME HAS COME, OUR TRIUMTH IS FINALLY HERE!.

Suddenly the main massive sontaran fleet soared higher upwards and it wasn't long till everyone was running around screaming as red lasers shout out of the fleet, all over the place and all over the world. Buildings exploded, cars exploded and people exploded. "OH MY GOD FELIX DO SOMETHING!" shouted Beckii. She shot a look at Felix only to see that he was looking down at the ground looking helpless. "Felix?" she repeated. He didn't flinch. "Oh no now don't do this…you know that you can stop every threat happening so don't you dare turn around and say you can't stop this one" she said as tears began to pour up her eyes. Felix still didn't flinch. "Please…" muttered Beckii as she began to sob. "FELIX PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" she screeched. "THEY'RE DYING!". Felix continued to stay still for a couple of seconds before suddenly twisting around on his heel and racing out of the room and down the flight of stairs. Beckii blinked hard before turning around and running after him.

Felix swung the heavy doors open and stepped outside with wide eyes, watching the sharp lines of lasers whizzing down, exploding everything in sight. Beckii suddenly cocked her head to the left and saw her dad zigzag running as fast as he could down the street. Beckii's eyes widened as a laser shot a large piece of metal from the rooftop of a building and fell down on top of Samuel, Beckii's dad. "DAD!!!!!" screeched Beckii as she legged it across the road to him. "BECKII, NO!" shouted Felix. He ran after her, zigzagging to avoid getting hit by the lasers. Beckii got to her knees by Samuel who was sprawled out on the concrete ground with the massive chunk of metal over his stomach. Beckii looked at him and saw that he was slowly starting to fade away. "FELIX QUICK, HELP ME GET IT OFF HIM!!!" screeched Beckii as she tried to lift the heavy chunk of metal. Felix shot a look from Beckii and a nearly dead Samuel, back to the lasers shooting everywhere, blowing and killing everyone and everything. Felix ran into the middle of the road and looked up at the massive Sontaran fleet that the lasers were shooting out from. "FELIX!!!" shouted Beckii again. Felix looked around helplessly with wide eyes as the lasers continued to blow and kill everything and everyone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

"CHARGE!" shouted the Sontaran leader as they knocked down the large doors to the headquarters building.

"What must you do Miss Moffat"? croaked the Sontaran guard. "I must destroy UNIT and kill Felix" replied the clone of Georgia.

The clone of Georgia teleported from one side of the room to the other before teleporting behind Beckii and taking her hostage.

"So what do we do now?" asked the Jamaican UNIT leader of Jamaica. "We use project winder" replied General Khan, adamant.

"WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY?!?", started Felix. "PROJECT WINDER WILL WHIPE OUT THE WHOLE OF HUMANITY!. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE'RE GOING TO STOP THESE THINGS!" shouted back General Khan.

"FELIX DON'T DO THIS, DON'T DO THIS!" screeched Beckii, banging on the locked MAKKI doors, as it soared up and away.

"Why did you do it?" asked one of the UNIT soldiers. "I always send my companion home when there's a danger like this" replied Felix as he attached the red wires together. "But what makes you think she's going to be safe at home?,this is everywhere" replied the soldier. Felix's eyes widened.

"Project winder ready" announced the clone of Georgia with a smirk.

"Project winder activated in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!". Felix slammed his hands on his head in wide-eyed shock.

THE

FELIX MCDERMOTT

ADVENTURES

CREDITS

_Felix Mcdermott_

_Beckii Smith_

_Georgia Moffat_

_Daniel Maskal_

_Tom Hanks _


End file.
